


Card in Your Finger 指尖游戏

by Lostmushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gamble, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostmushroom/pseuds/Lostmushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry爷爷没死的那么早，John爸爸成为了见习记录者，Mary妈妈的死让他混乱不堪转职猎人，5年后的恶魔突袭让他和Sam失散。Dean被爸爸培养成一个优秀的猎人，Sam被记录者前辈带走隐姓埋名。多年来，Dean一直靠着信用卡欺诈和赌博维生，过着不断寻找弟弟顺路猎魔的生活。然而失散多年的兄弟还能像小时候一样相处吗？见鬼的谁信啊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean盖住了自己的手牌，敲了敲桌子。

说实话，这种游戏怪无聊的，比起坐在桌前比拼胆量与运气，Dean其实更愿意提着水桶擦洗爱车。说起来，他是不是又一礼拜没擦车了？oh, my baby. I'm so sorry.

“不要。”Dean手指一弹，把两张牌弹到牌堆里，拿起手边的啤酒喝了一大口。

“Fuck！”Dean的对手一摔手牌，两张7，难得摸到好牌，的确让人心情不太美丽。

Jackpot。Dean在心里比了个v字，对手开始不耐烦了，这也代表着他的机会来了。

“你他妈会不会玩牌！”Dean的对手，Denny或者Donald，愤怒的从桌子前站了起来。

“Easy, Dude. 牌太烂还不能让人弃牌么。”Dean眨了眨他的绿眼睛，试图安抚Denny，他知道，没人能够对自己的眼睛说不，无论男女，“我保证，下一把不弃牌，如何？”

“最好这样。”Denny忿忿地坐了下来，拿起酒瓶痛饮一口。他面前这个小白脸已经连弃了8把牌。真他妈操蛋，Denny啐了一口，今天非叫他输的当裤子，然后摇着自己的小屁股还赌债。不过那双绿眼睛真他妈好看啊，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，就像揉碎的绿宝石一样，高潮的同时痛哭的时候一定该死的好看，Denny已经计划好怎么把Dean搞到床上去了。

第9局，开始。

这次Dean连牌都不看，推了两个筹码过去。

Denny掀起手牌的一角，高高挑起了嘴角，又赶紧压了下去，推了四个筹码进彩池，然后得意地看着Dean。

Dean摆出他的招牌笑容，摊了摊左手，表示不加注。

Denny发了三张牌。

红桃Q，黑桃J，红桃9。

还不错，Dean看了看自己的牌，继续下注。

Denny跟注。

Turn, 方片3。

Dean挑起眉毛，毫无自知之明的舔了舔嘴唇，桌子对面的男人呼吸顿时粗了起来。

真是无趣啊，Dean磕了磕手中的几个筹码，今天不玩那么大了，随便挣点面包钱回去算了，白天闯空门调查了一整天，骨头酸的要命。

River, 方片4。

Dean放下10个筹码，交叉着双手看着Denny。

啧啧，喜形于色啊，这样的对手真是太没挑战力了。Dean心里的小恶魔无趣的挥舞着小叉子。

“梅花3和黑桃9，两对。”Dean弹出自己的手牌。今天的夜宵是南瓜派呢还是鱼肉派呢，真是难以决定啊。

Denny大笑着翻开了自己的手牌，梅花K和方片10，“你的运气不错，可是我的运气是摸了兔脚的！”

Come on, Dean偷偷翻了个白银，那又不是什么好东西。

 

Denny把筹码一把扫到自己这边，重新放了大小盲注。

“Hey, man！”Dean的身后快步走来一个人。白人男性，5英尺4英寸，瘾君子，腰后别了一把枪，Dean回头扫了一眼，熟练的开始分析，如果没猜错的话，应该是PMR－30。

“加我一个怎么样？”新来的男人熟练的拖了一把椅子过来要求加入战局。

“得了吧，你以为我们这是福瑞局吗？”“嘿，我带了钱的！”

Dean看着桌子上另两个玩家做戏，稍稍提起了一些兴致。真是好久都没被当鱼耍了，有点意思。

“开局吧，饿着呢。”Dean晃了晃酒瓶，算作对新人的允许。

“嘿，别急，接下来才精彩呢。”Denny给新人换好了筹码，重新开始发牌。

 

第10局，开始。

红桃2和黑桃8，不算太好，但也值得一玩，Dean丢下两个筹码。

Denny扣下牌，眯着一双三角眼看着桌子对面的美人，跟注。

新人哆哆嗦嗦的也跟了。

梅花2，方片J和黑桃2。

棒极了，Dean简直忍不住吹口哨，好在多年的赌徒心态让他保持笑容不变，没那么认真，也不算太无精打采。

上帝眷顾，今天可以早点回去吃派啦，Dean数了数自己手上的筹码，果断继续加注，这把搞定收工。

Turn, 梅花J。

虽然稍微有点冒险，Dean摸了摸自己胸前的护身符，但是上帝是站在我这边的。All in。

Denny有点狐疑，不过再一次嫌弃自己底牌瞄了一眼之后，也跟着全下了。至于新人，眼神乱飘，看上去很拿不定主意，但是在被Denny狠狠瞪了一眼之后，也跟了。

Dean摸摸自己的唇角，遮颜了一下笑容，摆好姿势等着最后判决。

River, 梅花8。

啊哈，明天的晚餐都有了，Dean笑眯眯的等着Denny翻开自己的底牌。

“今天也不早了，这局结束如何？”Denny摇了摇自己的酒瓶，色眯眯的看向撑着下巴的Dean，“不过最后一把再玩大点怎么样？加点东西。”

Dean在桌子底下搓了搓手指，上赶着来的肥肉不吃白不吃，“没问题。开牌。”

Denny胸有成竹的甩出一张红桃J和一张红桃9。

好险好险，Dean再次摸了摸自己的护身符，果然是上帝保佑。

新人是一张梅花10和一张梅花4，好险凑了个同花。

Dean掀开自己一张红桃2和黑桃8的底牌，葫芦。

“这不可能！”Denny一下站了起来，愤怒的抄起酒瓶。小个子新人也跟着站了起来，还一把抽出了腰后的枪，颤颤巍巍的指着Dean。

本来喧闹的酒馆里一下被角落里的赌局按下了暂停键，所有人都惊恐的看向这边。酒保比划着要上来和稀泥，被Denny一酒瓶挥退了。

“Calm down, dude.”Dean两只手举在胸前，一副无害的模样，“愿赌服输嘛，何必这样。”

“你出千！”Denny涨红了一张脸，脑子一团浆糊地开始胡乱指责，反正把眼前这个小子拖出去就行了，这边两个人呢。

“嘿嘿，别胡说，我这可是光明正大靠运气的。你不能因为上帝眷顾而指责我。”Dean瞪起了自己迷人的绿眼睛，试图让自己显得更有力一点，但这实际上让他看起来更像一只护食的松鼠，而不是凶狠的赌徒。“另外小子，你最好放下枪，让你自己受伤了就不好了。”

“我才是拿着枪的那个！”小个子瘾君子高喊着。

“哦，我当然知道。”Dean用谢谢光临的方式笑了一下，突然上前一步斜砍了对方的手腕一下，卸下了那把摇摇晃晃的枪，这玩意儿对瘾君子瘦不拉几的胳膊来说也太沉了一点。

Dean拿着枪指着天花板，得意洋洋的昭示着胜利，拿起桌边的全部美金塞进口袋，“赌品不好就别出来混。”

 

从酒吧出来的Dean晃了晃脑袋，试图将酒精甩出自己的感知范围。

原本打算安安静静的赌一把转个饭钱，结果再次遇上这种试图赢走自己全副身家不遂恼羞成怒的家伙，Dean感觉颇为委屈。

不过呢，在把自己塞进Impala之后，Dean亲了亲胸前的护身符，谁都不能压倒我头上就是啦，直到找到Sammy之前，谁都别他妈想惹Dean Winchester。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
德州扑克名词解释  
福瑞：Freeroll免费游戏，不必花钱即可参加。  
第六局：Denny是顺子（从小排到大的一溜牌，不限花色），大于Dean两对（两对点数相同的牌，加上一张杂牌）  
第七局：Denny是三条（三张相同点数），Dean葫芦（三张相同点数加上一对点数相同），新人同花（相同花色）。葫芦>同花>三条。


	2. Chapter 2

湿漉漉的Dean把自己甩在Motel脏兮兮的床单上——天知道这条床单上滚过多少肥腻的肉体和沾满泥巴的裤子。虽然这么干会让前半夜的睡眠都纠缠在汤汤水水的噩梦里，但是Dean实在分不出力气把自己弄进浴室洗刷干净。

本来以为这是个简单的“挖尸体——撒盐——烧”的case，结果莫名其妙的就和某个地方邪神崇拜挂上了钩。在活人袭击下逃窜的同时一把火烧没了“圣树”之后，还得疯狂的开上五个多小时逃离那个“狂欢”小镇——或许是六个小时，哦谁在乎呢，Dean他妈的累坏啦。

Damn it. Dean呻吟着甩掉靴子，把脑袋蹭上枕头，昏昏沉沉地打算歇个十多分钟再爬起来收拾自己。

但是你懂的，每回人们打算这么干的时候，再次睁开眼睛就已经是第二天中午，并且多半时候会伴随着——

“阿嚏！”

Fuck，Dean抽了一张汽车旅店提供的粗糙面纸擦了擦鼻子，天可怜见，他挺巧的鼻尖现在红的像颗樱桃。

关于上次感冒的记忆Dean有点弄不清了，总之应该是在他正式摆脱青春期躁动和校花们雪白的大腿之前。Dean始终认为像他这样6英尺1、浑身上下布满肌肉的硬汉是不应该得感冒的，但这个自大的小美人目前被现实和病毒狠狠的击中了。

Dean狠狠的把面纸揉成一团，用一个潇洒的抛物线丢进垃圾桶——没什么用处，因为那个可怜的小桶早就承载不住过多的感冒“后果”溢出来了。虽然才刚进入10月，但为了不让该死的感冒继续折磨自己的鼻子，Dean还是把压在行李包底下的厚皮衣以及不知道名字是Nora还是Marina的火辣美女送的手织毛线帽子抽了出来，前者是男子气概的再现，后者是对无奈现实的妥协。

——说真的，那帽子上还有两个球呢，真是娘透了。

外面的阳光还算暖和，Dean打算找个什么露天的咖啡吧来一杯顺便填填肚子，买份报纸找找活儿，正如那个谁所说的，工作是治疗疾病的良药——别问我他妈的是谁说的。

 

把大半个下午消磨在报纸以及和super hot waitress调情上，Dean抽了两张绿票付账，慢慢悠悠的逛回黑美人身边。

前天晚上打牌赚的钱还算富裕，上一个case完成的也算完美，下一个活儿一时半会儿找不到，所以Dean打算找个阳光明媚，最重要的是有辣妞的地方度个假。

天不从人愿，常常就是在人们做美梦的时候蹦出来刷存在感的名言。

Bobby，一个父亲的老朋友，也是Dean最信赖的老猎人打了电话过来。

虽然这打断了Dean对美好沙滩之旅的计划，但是也意味着上个月Dean托Bobby查的Sam的消息有下落了。

“Hi, Bobby. 上星期给你寄回去的土特产感觉怎么样？”Dean窃笑着用上一个玩笑作为开场。

“滚蛋吧！臭小子！下次再把没密封好的脑袋寄回来你就别想再得到一个字母的消息！”老猎人怒气冲冲地表达了自己对于恶劣玩笑的敬谢不敏。

哦得了吧，Dean偷偷耸了耸肩，你不会这样的我知道，不过没密封好是我的错。

“I'm sorry, Bobby. 我拿胶带缠了三层，我没想到还会渗出来。”

“你没看到快递员看我的那个眼神，当我是汉尼拔还是Jason吗？”老猎人勉强接受了Dean的道歉，他们彼此都对于恶心兮兮的温情时刻有点适应不良，“这次处理的还算不错，符咒画的漂亮。”

“画不好死的就是我了，拖你的福，我福大命大。”Dean拨了拨自己胸前的护身符。“Anyway，上次托你查的孤儿院名单怎么样了？”

“我们的名单上叫Sam的小男孩挺多的，再加上Samuel、Sammie、Sampson，我手上有七八页。不过现年22岁的一个也没有。当然不排除误报年龄，有嫌疑的小男孩有两个，分别在堪萨斯州和俄亥俄。查收你的邮件，我把地址发过去了。”

“Thx，Bobby。我会从这两个地方挑点好喝的威士忌给你的。”

“带上你的屁股回来就行，反正我这也有足够的、快速酿制的劣质葡萄酒。”

“借你吉言，bye。”

 

Dean的旅行第一选择是堪萨斯州的劳伦斯，原因？当然不是因为这里是他出生的地方，Winchester没有乡愁这种东西。对Dean来说，比起那栋毁于大火的双层白色小房子，Impala更像是他的家。

像蜗牛的壳一样。

话说回来，Dean之所以优先选择堪萨斯的原因，当然是这里有个美丽的姑娘，一个柔软的、甜腻的、干脆利落的姑娘。他们曾经共度了一个潮湿疯狂的周末。顺带一提，Dean是用他“悲惨”的童年往事把这个小妞勾上手的——虽然他自己不怎么觉得悲惨。

接下来的发展，大概在你的想象中，是Dean兴致勃勃的敲响了姑娘的房门，来一段美好的、配上香甜咖啡的谈话，然后开始回味肌肤相亲的激情——

如果这么干了，Dean就不是我们的Dean了。

对Winchester家的小伙子来说，停靠在同一个站台是几乎不可能发生的事情。无论这个站台有多么豪华，还是会给他来一次全方位的刷洗服务。

Dean的第一站是一栋米黄色的房子，三层，带一个小天台。

漂亮的屋子，里面住的单身母亲也很漂亮，Dean挑起漂亮的眉毛，笑得足够真诚，保持住FBI形象的同时，散发着自己的荷尔蒙。

虽然这位单身母亲泡的咖啡异常好喝，但是Dean仍然决定最多只在这里呆上一个晚上，而不是第二天再来拜访一次试图发展一段公路恋情。因为这位母亲的儿子，那位领养来的，名叫Sam的青年显而易见的不是另一个Winchester。

反正也不是没失望过，不是吗？

 

Mr. Ackers是附近的名人。

不仅仅是因为他身材高大，这个俊美的年轻人毕业于斯坦福，可是在拿到法学院进修资格的同时又放弃了自己的追求，回家帮衬家业。这样富有而又有责任感的年轻人吸引了镇上大部分的姑娘。

周五的时候，Mr. Ackers都会来酒吧坐一坐，有时候是和他工作上的朋友一起，有时候他一个人也能消磨一整晚。

今天独身一人的Ackers先生感觉自己喝的有点太多了，不然为什么觉得坐在吧台和女招待调情的穿皮夹克的家伙在发光呢？

那个家伙长得真够漂亮的，Ackers先生打赌，酒吧里大部分的人都在看他，不论男女。但是这个漂亮家伙似乎深谙自己的魅力，并不介意周围打量的目光，用一副旧扑克牌把酒吧女招待逗得笑个不停。

在幸运的女招待试图将自己的电话号码写在漂亮家伙的T恤上之前，Ackers先生上前打断了他们。

“Hi，来一杯怎么样？”Ackers先生向女招待比划了个手势，“两杯啤酒，谢谢。”

绿眼睛的漂亮家伙被打断了也不生气，眨眨眼睛，继续用他灵巧的手指玩着扑克，“抱歉老兄，我不是你那边的。”

Ackers先生笑着耸耸肩，友好的伸出手，“交个朋友而已，我不是Gay。Sam Ackers。”

漂亮家伙好像有点吓着了，一下转过头来看着Sam Ackers，但是又有点迷惑，不确定地说，“噢，我叫Dean，Dean Winchester。”

“你好Dean，恩，我是说，你看起来面生，从其他地方过来的吗？”Dean只顾着打量这个自来熟的家伙，并没有跟Sam握手，不过Sam好脾气的也没有介意，自然的转了个方向结果了女招待拿来的啤酒。

“也不算是陌生人，我在这里出生的，后来发生了一些事，和父亲搬走了。”

“工作上的调动吗？这种事也挺常见的，我也是十多岁的时候搬过来的，之前一直在其他地方寄住。”

“寄住？你是被领养的吗？”Dean似乎听到了什么不得了的事情，睁大了他的绿眼睛。喝过酒的Dean眼睛里有一层水雾，朦朦胧胧的杀伤力简直翻了个倍，虽然Sam自认不是个Gay，但是Ackers先生还是偷偷捂住了蹦的乱七八糟的心脏。

“恩……算是吧，我5岁的时候家里出了点事，就剩下我一个，所以后来我和我一个叔叔一起住。”

“Sam，你愿意换个地方喝一杯吗？”

虽然有点奇怪，Sam Ackers先生，22岁，富有而英俊的准律师先生，现职记录者，还是决定和这位漂亮的Dean Winchester先生一起换个地方聊聊。毕竟无论如何，这位漂亮先生都不大可能变成一个吸血鬼来攻击他——就算变了也不怕，Ackers先生随身带着银刀呢。


End file.
